


The Day After

by BleuBengal



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drama, Infidelity, M/M, Mpreg, One Night Stands, Romance, carrier!Merlin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuBengal/pseuds/BleuBengal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur’s having a horrible life. He hates his job, he’s in a unhappy relationship. His life is completely boring. That is, until he met Merlin who is everything Arthur is not. And maybe just a little bit crazy. It was supposed to be a one night stand. Forgotten protection, two little pink pills, and a whole lot of drama later leads Arthur on a series of adventures to prevent the one thing he knows he's not ready for. Being a father. But it also leads him to something that he is ready for. Love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of “The Pill” which is an independent film I found on Netflix. I loved it, so I decided to slash it out. It’s always better with slash don’t you think? I’m going to change some things around, but the main scenes will still be in effect as well as a mix of new and original dialogue. Don't take it too seriously. I'm just fitting the movie to mesh with our two boys here and adding little twists.
> 
> Warnings: OOC Merlin and Arthur. Mpreg. Swearing. Sex. General inappropriateness lol.

_Arthur was having a terrible day. Better yet, a terrible life. He’d been unwillingly dragged to a club by Gwaine because according to his best friend he was, “Boring as all shite and needed to get laid by someone other than that uptight bitch.” The bitch in question being his fiancé, Gwen or Guinevere, who was away on a business trip. Arthur knew he was stuck. He worked all the time to please his tyrant of a father. He'd gotten engaged soon after uni because that's what was expected of him. He never had the opportunity to really _live_. All of his interests had been pushed to the side as he did everything he could to accommodate and make Gwen happy. He hung out with her friends, ate her food, spent holidays with her family, participated in her hobbies. Even his passion for writing had been put on hold. It was like nothing that mattered to him was ever in the forefront. _

_Gwaine currently had some red-head in his lap, snogging the life out of her. Arthur knew it was time to go when Gwaine’s hands wandered up her skirt. He decided to give them some privacy and people watch. He couldn’t see much of anyone’s face through the bad lighting, but there was one bloke who seemed to be getting a lot of attention on the dance floor. In a sudden fit of courage, or madness, depending on how you look at it, he pushed through the crowd coming behind the man and pulling him away from the guy in front of them._

_The smaller brunette was hitting all the right moves, teasing and flirting with Arthur; his round arse pressed firmly against his groin. They moved together to the music. Arthur nearly lost it when the boy slithered his body all the way to the floor into a squat, then turning around seamlessly slithering up against his torso to look him in the eye._

_“I’m Merlin.", the brunette said; deep set dimples emerging next to a crooked smile.  
“Arthur”, he replied. “May I buy you a drink?”_

Merlin stumbled off the lift with the most gorgeous guy he’d ever laid eyes on. He was admittedly a little tipsy. Okay, maybe he was a drink or two from being drunk off his arse. He had gone out that night with Will and some other friends just to have a good time and celebrate the end of midterms. He wasn't looking to take home anyone home just having come out of a train wreck relationship not too long ago. Apparently plans had changed. He fumbled with the keys as Aaron's. No, not Aaron. Arthur. His name is Arthur's hands rested on his hips. By no small miracle, the key finally found its way into the lock and the door was opened. “Success!” he cried happily, sliding out of his jacket and throwing it on the floor. He noticed then that Arthur hadn’t moved across the threshold. Merlin studied his face carefully. He looked....nervous. It was adorable. Merlin looked coyly up at Arthur. “Are you coming?”, he asked.

Arthur was having a slight panic attack. He’d ended up going home with someone. Whose flat he was now standing in front of. A guy. Not a girl. Arthur could admit privately that he was bi-sexual. Maybe a little more than that to be honest, but he had never gone this far. It just wasn't done. His father had very primitive views on what marriages and relationships looked like. Arthur had done little more than snog a bloke or two. Unlike Gwaine who shagged everything that would give him the time of day. He liked to joke and say that he was "non-denominational" when it came to sex. If you knew Gwaine, then you would know that nothing referencing religion in the slightest sense should ever come out of his mouth. 

Merlin was different. Just from talking to him at the bar for a little under an hour, Arthur could tell that he was bright and exciting. He had a smile that you couldn’t help but grin along with, blue eyes that you couldn’t help but to get lost in and ridiculously large ears that just seemed to fit him. He was the type of person that made you like him even though he was a bit annoying. Constantly talking, never shutting up for one moment; whether it was about his studies or some band. He was everything Arthur was not. He was free. Arthur wanted him. He wanted to throw away all of his inhibitions for once and just _do_ something. Anything. Damn the consequences. Or at least that’s what he thought. Suddenly, he wasn’t so sure anymore. 

Arthur leaned against the frame. “I think I should go.”  
Merlin tilted his head to one side. “Go where?”, he asked innocently.  
“Home. I have work tomorrow." 

"Tomorrow is Saturday.", Merlin deadpanned. 

"Well, I have to run some errands too so...”. He stopped there because this was getting awkward fast. He was not used to these kinds of situations.  
Merlin’s face fell and he frowned. “Oh. I see. You’re married.”  
“No. No!”, Arthur was quick to reassure him. “I wouldn’t be here if I was.”  
“Then what’s the problem?” Arthur didn’t have an answer to that. “Come.”, Merlin said taking his hand. “Drink with me. Live a little. We don’t have to do anything you don't want.”, he promised.

Arthur found himself on the couch with an empty shot glass twirling in his grip. Merlin came back into the room with a bottle and wearing next to nothing. Only in his shorts. Arthur’s pupils must have blown out of the socket. Merlin was pale and petite, but lightly muscled. The sight of him naked was better than he could have ever imagined. Complete with a small infinity tattoo on Merlin’s right collarbone. 

“Have you played ‘Never Have I Ever’ before?”  
“No, can’t say that I have. I don’t usually drink.”, Arthur admitted. It was true. Gwen never let him have anything more than a couple of glasses of wine.  
“First time for everything yeah?” Merlin said pouring a shot into each of their glasses. “What we do is each person says something and if either one of us has done it, we have to drink. Like this, never have I ever skipped classes.” Arthur caught on and they both took their shot. “Your turn.”

“Okay....um never have I ever....sold drugs.”, Merlin laughed out loud and poured himself another drink. Arthur was almost shocked. Almost. “Really? Am I in a drug house right now? Are the police going to raid the flat any minute?”  
Merlin snorted. “I doubt it. It’s really not what you think. I have ADHD, if you couldn’t tell. When I was younger, I sold a few of my pills to get extra money. It was nothing serious."  
“I believe you.” 

“ I’ve got one! Never have I ever gone to graduate school.” Merlin smirked thinking he had pegged Arthur perfectly. He was surprised when Arthur didn't take a shot..  
“Seriously? You never went to grad school?”  
“Is that surprising?”  
“Yes.”, Merlin said a little quickly. “You have corporate written all over you.” He said gesturing towards Arthur’s button up and tie.  
“You’re not wrong. I do work for a company. My father owns Penn Inc. I didn’t really need the credentials to get a job. I wanted to be a writer originally.” he explained with a shrug.  
“Pendragon? You’re Arthur Pendragon? The heir to one of the largest companies in the U.K.?", Merlin asked in disbelief.  


Arthur nodded. Usually, he was able to keep the media out of his personal life through pay-offs and legal threats, but it didn't stop them from mentioning his name. Particularly in pieces about his father or the company which were written frequently. He hoped this rendezvous with Merlin, who was essentially a stranger, wouldn't come back to haunt him in a public way now that he had revealed his identity. He had no reason to trust the young man sitting across from him, but he did. 

"What are you doing here with me?”  
"Because I've never met anyone quite like you before”, Arthur said as if that explained it all. Merlin smiled at that and when their eyes met, they both knew where this would end.

Merlin kissed a line up Arthur’s neck pushing him back against the sheets. His hand wandered under the duvet and he stroked Arthur to the point of distraction. “Hmmm, rich and well endowed. Are you sure you're not taken?” Arthur laughed breathlessly pulling Merlin on top of him. Merlin ground himself against Arthur, their cocks creating friction slick with the precum flowing from both of them.  
“Wait, wait.” Arthur said pushing Merlin back a little. “We need a condom.”  
“No, we don’t. I’m clean. I promise.”, Merlin said kissing him again and pressing himself closer.  


Arthur moaned as Merlin nibbled at his shoulder. “It’s just... I would feel more comfortable if we used one.” Arthur stuttered out trying his best not to get so caught up in pleasure that he ignored reason.  
“Okay babe, whatever you want. On the sink.” Merlin directed him to the bathroom. “I’ll.be.right.back.”, Arthur said punctuating every word with a kiss. He padded into the bathroom, the cold air hitting his body. He discreetly kicked his jeans into the room with him and closed the door. After wrestling the sleek, black phone out of his pocket, he slid it open. There were two missed messages. 

**Hey. Flight gets in at 2:00.**  
 **Pick me up?**

Arthur pushed down his guilt and typed a quick reply. 

**Of course. See you tomorrow. Love you.**

Arthur locked the phone and went in search of the condoms. Merlin’s bathroom was a mess. Actually, his entire flat was a mess. There were clothes, half empty shampoo bottles and other miscellaneous items lying around. Including a half eaten candy bar. What did he expect when he went home with a uni student? He should probably have been grateful they weren’t in a basement at his parents’ house.

He was very surprised to see a box of liners sitting on the sink. Merlin was most likely a carrier. Unless he had a roommate. Arthur didn’t know much about them except for the fact that they were males that could have children and went through something close to a women’s menstrual cycle every month. Alternatively, they produced a clear liquid called slick and were only fertile during that time. 

Gold foil caught his eye and he plucked the last condom from the box. He tried to ignore the uncomfortable feeling he got knowing that Merlin had clearly already used all of those condoms and definitely not with him. Arthur relieved himself and washed his hands. He gave himself a few tugs before sliding the condom on and throwing the wrapper in the trash. He walked back into the room where Merlin was now softly snoring.

This had to be a sign. What the hell was he thinking anyway? He was practically a married man. Arthur glanced at the clock and it was late, so he decided to climb into bed with Merlin and go home in the morning. If nothing else, he hoped they could remain friends. Arthur snuggled into the sheets next to Merlin, spooning him from behind. He ignored the intimacy of the gesture and quickly fell asleep.

Merlin woke up in the middle of the night feeling inexplicably warm and cozy. He smiled when he realized that Arthur had stayed. Arthur wasn’t exactly his type, but there was something about him. He watched Arthur sleep; mouth parted slightly open. Merlin carefully climbed on top of Arthur and slowly slid himself down on Arthur’s shaft. He was already wet and ready to take his thick length. He wiggled his hips around and moaned as Arthur’s cock nudged against his prostate hardening more with each of his movements. "You feel so good." Merlin bit down on his lip. 

Arthur lazily opened his eyes from the sensation. He immediately gripped Merlin’s thighs and held on for what was the best shag of his life. When he came, he exploded inside of Merlin several times; Merlin tight and wet around him. They both passed out from exhaustion; neither one remembering the forgotten condom.


	2. The Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter where Merlin is a little insane and Arthur is fed up.

Arthur woke up and stretched. He glanced over at Merlin whose dark hair was now sticking out in a million different directions. Well shagged hair. Arthur smiled at that. He felt sticky and gross, but more relaxed than he had in a long, long time. 

“Good morning.”  
Merlin shifted slightly and mumbled something that resembled 'good morning', but Arthur couldn't be sure.  
“I’ve gotta run. Can I use your shower?”  
“Yeah, yeah. That’s fine. You know where it is.” Merlin burrowed back under the covers to keep the sun out of his face and the sight made Arthur’s chest warm. 

Arthur quickly splashed some water on his face waiting for the spray to heat up. He gathered up his fallen clothes and sat them on the toilet seat. He swore to aloud as he saw the forgotten condom wrapper in the waste bin. The previous night came rushing back to him all at once. He had unprotected sex. With a carrier. He forced himself to take a few calming breaths. Merlin was probably on birth control. He would just remind him before he left. 

When Arthur exited the bathroom Merlin was staring at him wide eyed from the bed. “Good morning.”  
Arthur laughed. “Didn’t we go through this already today?”  
Merlin climbed out of the bed naked and shameless. He pulled Arthur’s head down by the neck to meet his lips in a heated kiss. Merlin’s hands started to wander and it took all of Arthur’s self control to stop him. “I really do have to go. I’ll call you.”  
Merlin’s eyes narrowed. “You never asked me for my number.”

“I didn’t?”, Arthur asked. “I’m sorry. I’m not really in my right mind this morning. I haven’t had my coffee.”  
“I’ll make you some.”, Merlin offered. Merlin threw on a tight t- shirt and a pair of mismatched socks. Arthur followed him into the kitchen.

Merlin busied himself with finding his coffee filters while Arthur took a seat at the small table. His machine was ancient. “So, I noticed... that we forgot to use protection last night.”, Arthur remarked with a nervous laugh.  
He could see Merlin's brow raise as he poured water into the pot. “And I'm sure you would agree that we don’t need to get in a situation that neither of us is ready for, so just remember to take your pills, or shot or whatever.”

Merlin switched on the machine on which hesitantly, but surely whirred to life. Even Merlin seemed slightly surprised that it worked. “What pills?”, he asked distractedly.  
“Your birth control.", he said slowly. "You’re a carrier right?” A large part of Arthur hoped Merlin would tell him he wasn't one and there had been a misunderstanding. Life however, was never so kind.  
“How did you know that?”  
“I saw your liners in the bathroom.”

Merlin turned around slowly with his arms folded; a frown set underneath his overgrown fringe. “Are you going through my stuff?”  
“No. They were just lying out and I saw them. That’s all.”

Merlin dismissed it with a wave of his hand. “Right. Well anyway, I don’t take birth control. But I know I'm not pregnant so you have nothing to worry about.”  
Panic gripped at Arthur after Merlin’s admission. What the hell? “How could you possibly know that?”

Merlin sighed in exasperation. Arthur was killing his good mood. The man obviously didn't know how to relax. “Because I know. I know my body and I'm not pregnant.”  
“When was your last cycle?”, Arthur demanded.  
“Today is Saturday so...maybe four days ago?”, Merlin thought aloud with a pensive expression.  
Arthur nearly choked. “Four days? Since the start or the end?” 

How was this his life? He was never having another one night stand. Gwaine. He was going to kill him for giving this horrible advice.

“Hmmm, the start. But it usually only lasts six days.”  
“But you just said yourself that it's only been four days.”, Arthur argued.  
“So?”  
“So? SO!” Arthur yelled, his voice getting progressively louder. “You're pregnant!”  
“You're really the paranoid sort aren't you?”

Arthur began pacing up and down the kitchen. Merlin watched Arthur curiously and sipped his coffee. He grimaced at the bitterness and hastily added several spoonfuls of sugar. 

“It’s fine Arthur. You're fine. This is not a big deal.", he muttered to himself. 

"Do you normally talk to yourself then?"

Arthur shot Merlin a dirty look. Then, as if inspiration had suddenly hit, his demeanor brightened considerably. "I've figured it out. All we have to do is make a trip to the pharmacy to get one of those emergency contraceptive pills. There, it's sorted." It was genius.  


Merlin shook his head head. "No, I don't think so. I don't believe in abortion.”  
“It's not abortion. It's just like regular birth control times a hundred. People take it everyday. I think my sister has even. Once or twice.”  


Knowing Morgana, she had probably taken one every single day in her golden years before she married her husband Leon and gave birth to the most adorably terrifying children known to man. “I'm not taking away an innocent life.”, Merlin insisted.

“Wha- Are you saying that if you're pregnant, you want to keep it?”  
“Of course I want our baby. Don't you? It's a part of both of us.” Merlin rubbed his stomach fondly.

Arthur's mouth dropped open. He couldn't even process what was happening. He had gone home with a psychopath. He was going to have a baby with a mental patient. His child was probably going to need intensive therapy by the time it was two. 

“Are...are you being serious right now?”  
Merlin burst out laughing. “No. You should see your face though. It's brilliant.”  
Arthur let out a breath of relief. Thank god. “So we agree? You're going to take the pill?”  
“Nope.”

Arthur threw his hands in the air. He was two seconds away from strangling Merlin. Though the strangling of the potential mother... er carrier? Co-father? Yes, that sounded appropriate. The co-father of his child would likely not go over well. “I don’t understand why you don’t care about this. This is not a joke. Why the hell aren’t you taking pills anyway? You lied to me."

“I'm sorry, how exactly did I lie? I didn't make you not wear a condom.”  
“Yes, but you didn't tell me you were on your cycle. You didn't even have the decency to tell me that you were a carrier and then you let me come inside you implying that you were protected. I had no opportunity to pull out because you just mounted me in my sleep.”, he griped in frustration.

“First thing, I don’t have to discuss my medical history with anyone except my doctor. There are laws for that you know. Second, you didn't want to pull out and you know it. And third, I don't take birth control pills because they make me crazy. Too many hormones.”

“Oh really? _That's_ what makes you crazy is it? Let me give you some advice. Abstaining from the pill is not helping you at all. You might as well get back on them permanently. Save the next generation the headache.”, Arthur snapped. 

“Wow...you're really a dick aren't you?”  
Arthur glared at him. “Excuse me?”  
Merlin leaned casually against the counter, setting his cup on it. “You are. I knew you were a little uptight and all, but this is just unbelievable. You're a giant clot- pole.”  
“What? That's not a word. What does that even mean?”  
“It means Arthur Pendragon.”, Merlin retorted childishly.

“You're impossible! I can’t do this.”  
“And you’re an impossible clot-pole!”  
Arthur put his head in his hands and took several deep breaths through the nose. A little calming technique he learned from dealing with his father all the time. His main focus was getting Merlin to take the medication and ensure he wouldn’t get pregnant and getting to the airport in time to pick up Gwen. 

"Okay. This is not going how I wanted it to. I'm sorry I said that. I apologize. I'm just really shaken up and I want to go get the pill. Please? Arthur never begged. The words tasted like vinegar on his tongue. 

Merlin finally relented. “Fine I'll go and take the sodding pill. Just let me drink my coffee in peace.”  
“Thank you.” They sat in an uncomfortable silence for all of thirty seconds with Arthur anxiously tapping his fingers against the table. “Are you done?”

“Do you want me to go with you to the pharmacy?”  
“Yes.”  
“Then shut it.”

And so Arthur did.


	3. The Pill

Arthur's anxiety was at an all time high as they waited for the pharmacist to get off the phone and ring them up. He couldn't stand it anymore. He freed the pill from it's aluminum wrapping and set it on the counter, grabbing a bottle of water from the shelf and handing it to Merlin.

Merlin looked at him in shock. "You can't be serious? This is embarrassing. I'm not taking this in the middle of the bloody store."  
"The sooner you take it, the more effective it is. Look. It says so right on the box."  
Merlin sighed and swallowed the pill. Arthur had never felt more relief in his life. He almost did a dance.

The pharmacist came back and began totaling their purchase. "Is that all? Just the pill?"  
"The water also.", Arthur said pushing it towards him for scanning.

"Hey, do you want to go do something? Breakfast maybe?", Merlin asked hopefully.  
"Yeah. Breakfast sounds great." Arthur's phone buzzed in his pocket. He recognized the buzz pattern as Gwen's. Fuck, he had forgotten all about Gwen. She was due to land in a few hours. "Actually, today isn't a good day for me. Remember I told you I had some errands to run? We can go out later in the week. Thursday?

"You're blowing me off.", Merlin said as more of a statement than a question. He laughed half-heartedly; shaking his head. "I bet you couldn't wait until I took that stupid pill to get rid of me could you?"  
"Wait a second. I'm not blowing you off. I..."  
"Really?", Merlin interrupted. "Because you still haven't asked me for my number!" Arthur was at a loss. This seemed to happen a lot around Merlin.  
"Have a nice life Prat dragon." He was not prepared for Merlin storming out of the store and throwing a few choice gestures his way.

"Sorry about that."Arthur apologized to the pharmacist for Merlin's display.

"No problem. I used to be young and in love as well. Your lad is a wild one, isn't he?" Arthur started to correct him because he and Merlin were not a couple, but the older man continued to speak. "Just make sure he takes the second dose in twelve hours."  
"Second dose?"  
"Emergency contraceptive is two pills. Without the second pill, it is completely ineffective."

"Fuck.", Arthur swore opening the packet. There was indeed another pill in the fold. What was he going to do? Merlin had buggered off to God knows where. He could always go back to his flat and wait for him, but by then it may be too late. Twelve hours meant he had to somehow keep track of Merlin and get him to take the pill by at least nine that night.

"He also needs to eat a decent meal or else he might vomit. Then we'll have to re-administer the dose and your chances of conceiving increase by 50%." Arthur hastily handed the man a stack of notes and told him to keep the change.

Arthur spotted Merlin trying to hail a taxi and ran up to him. "Merlin!"  
"What do you want?"  
Arthur stood in front of him blocking his view of the street. "I'm sorry alright. I'm an arse. I'm an idiot."  
Merlin rolled his eyes. "You're stating the obvious Arthur."  
"Let me make it up to you. We can go to breakfast like you suggested." Arthur said lowering Merlin's arm.  
Merlin yanked away. "I'm not hungry anymore."  
"Can we please start over?", Arthur pleaded. "Let me take you out to eat. Please." Merlin looked long and hard at Arthur's face as if he were searching for something.  
"Alright. But you're paying."

_________________

"I'll have some tea and a muffin if you have it. I don't care what kind." Merlin said to the waitress.  
The pharmacist's words echoed inside Arthur's head. _He needs to eat a decent meal or else he might vomit and then we'll have to re-administer the dose._

"A muffin? You need something more substantial. We'll take two English breakfasts along with his muffin."  
Merlin handed her his menu. "I'm good with just the muffin thanks.".  
The waitress looked back and forth between them in confusion.  
"Just bring it all. We'll get it sorted later." Arthur said with a tight smile.  
Her eyebrows shot into her hair and you could just tell she was judging them. "Lovely. I'll have it right out for you."

Arthur and Merlin stared awkwardly at each other across the table. When the food was brought, Merlin pouted like a petulant child.  
"I'm not eating this."  
"Just a bite. It's delicious."  
"No. Why is it that since I've met you, you've been trying to bully me into everything? First the abortion pill and now this."  
Arthur bit his tongue to keep from shouting at Merlin that it wasn't an abortion pill. Instead, he used a different approach and turned on his most dazzling smile. "Don't make me play airplane with you."

Arthur remained resolute and unaffected by Merlin's death glare. He continued to hold a forkful of eggs in front of Merlin's face wiggling it back and forth.

"I have two nephews. I can do this _all_ day.", Arthur challenged with a raised brow.  
Merlin grabbed the fork from him and reluctantly started eating. "It's good."

"I told you." Arthur replied. They chatted on for a while about nothing in particular. Just easygoing and amusing conversation over a hot meal.

Arthur's phone kept buzzing, so he excused himself to the restroom. He peeked around the corner to watch Merlin who was now happily eating as he texted Gwen telling her he would send a car to take her home as he had a work emergency.

It was a plausible lie. Uther often had him come in on weekends and various times of day to solve problems. It was his way of seeing if Arthur was committed enough to run the company when he retires. The company Arthur didn't want and never did. In all honestly, Morgana would be better suited for the job. She was sharp, innovative, and terrifyingly evil. All qualities needed to run an international business. However, Uther would never consider letting his daughter take over. He barely let her come to the office these days. He constantly ushered her home insisting that she spend more time with her boys.

When Gwen replied, it was with a series of texts lecturing him for not answering her calls and questioning him about chores and what he ate while she was gone. Arthur felt annoyance pooling in his stomach more so than usual. He was not a child. Feeling rebellious, Arthur didn't dignify her with an adequate response, opting to send a short message saying he would be home late. There would be hell to pay for it later, he was sure. He returned to Merlin who looked a million times happier and he almost felt bad for deceiving him and not being honest about his motive for running after him earlier.

"Since we're already out and about, can you drive me somewhere? I need to pick up something."  
"Sure." Arthur internally sighed and motioned for the bill. Only eleven hours to go.


	4. The Ex

Arthur watched as Merlin grumbled and turned over several stones and flower pots in the front yard of the townhouse they were standing in front of. "Where is it? Fucking Mordred."  
"Whose house is this?" Arthur inquired curiously.  
"This is my old house. My roommate still lives here. I just needed to get the rest of my things and we can leave. As soon as I figure out how to get in. He took the spare."

"I'm assuming this was not an amicable split."  
"You assume right. I'm going to go around back. You stay here."  
"Wha-" Before Arthur could question him, Merlin had disappeared leaving Arthur feeling very awkward standing in the front of a stranger's house. He winced when he heard glass breaking.  
"Merlin!", Arthur half-whispered, half-yelled through his teeth. After a few minutes, the door flew open and Merlin stood there urging him inside. "Come on. We've got to get moving."

Arthur hurried inside only because he didn't want his face to be seen by any neighbors or passerbys. Sure, he had a team of lawyers that could have gotten Hitler off, but he didn't need the scandal.

"What the fuck Merlin? We can't just break into somebody's house. This is illegal."  
"Not if we don't get caught, it's not. ", Merlin replied mischievously.

Arthur followed Merlin up a set of stairs and down the hall into a bedroom. He watched as Merlin threw clothes and other items into several over sized duffel bag. He was perplexed by the fact that Merlin was strategically avoiding certain items. Evidently, he wasn't the only one who stayed in this particular room. What had he dragged Arthur into? "Here take these.", Merlin said throwing the bags at him. "I'll meet you downstairs."

_________________

"Who are you?"

Arthur jumped in surprise at the unexpected voice. From the shadows emerged a pale and unshaven raven haired man. In his hand he held a half empty liquor bottle listlessly at his side. His bloodshot eyes locked with Arthur's.

"I'm Arthur."  
"Why are you in my house?"  
"I uh- I came with Merlin. To help with some bags."  
"To help with some bags...", Mordred drawled out slowly. "How do you know Merlin?"  
"We're friends. Well more like acquaintances really."  
"Friends.", he repeated again, taking a hearty swig from the bottle. "Merlin and I used to be friends... until he ripped my heart out."

Arthur could hear Merlin upstairs shuffling around and he hoped he would be back soon. "Sorry to hear that.", Arthur apologized.  
"S'not your fault. Would you mind waiting here for just a moment? Make yourself at home. There's drinks in the kitchen. "   


He watched as Mordred climbed the stairs to where Merlin was. Arthur listened to the muffled yelling and banging that ensued.   
"Just tell me why Merlin! You owe me that.", Mordred's voice rang out clearly. Arthur urgently started towards the stairs when he heard something that sounded like a body falling "Fuck off Mordred!", he heard Merlin yell back before a door slammed and Mordred came down the stairs. The dark haired man plopped down on the couch with his head in his hands. He appeared to be sobbing.

"Come Artie. Sit with me.", Mordred said beckoning to the couch.  
"It's Arthur actually. And I'm fine over here. Thanks."  
"Sit. Please."

Arthur couldn't tell you what made him sit down. Maybe he felt sorry for the poor guy.

"I was good to him. I did everything for him, the little shit." Mordred laughed bitterly. "And I never cheated on him. Never. I could have you know. I'm a decent enough looking bloke. I've had my share of offers."  
"Sure.", Arthur awkwardly agreed.  
"And he still left me. Then he breaks into my house with some yuppy arsehole...No offense mate.", he directed towards Arthur.  
"None taken." Arthur replied dryly.  
"Like I meant nothing. Where did I go wrong Artie?"  
"Again, it's Arthur. Look. Mordred right?", he asked. Mordred nodded. "Sometimes things like this just happen. People fall out of love. Passion dies. You just have to move on from it."

Suddenly, Mordred's eyes were wide and angry. "You're fucking him aren't you?"  
Arthur stood feeling threatened and Mordred followed suit. "I don't think that's any of your business."  
"I think it is. Merlin belongs to me. We're soul mates. It's only a matter of time before he comes crawling back to me like always. You, you're just the rebound. Nothing more. Stay away from him."

"No. I don't think I will."

An irrational surge of jealousy plowed through Arthur's veins. He didn't even know Merlin besides the fact that they'd slept together. Merlin didn't belong to him in any way, but he sure as hell didn't belong to Mordred.

"If you were meant to be, then why is he here with me?", Arthur challenged arrogantly. Mordred was visibly fuming. "Merlin isn't a toy. He doesn't belong to anyone. And you bloody well don't deserve him if you think any differently. I see now why he left you." Arthur roughly brushed past Mordred to the door. He called for Merlin to hurry up, but not before hearing Mordred threaten him with drunken nonsense.  
"I could make your life a living hell. It would be easy. Make your worst nightmares come to life. I know spells that would make you scream and beg for death."  


___________________

Arthur walked down the street with Merlin towing the largest of the two bags over his shoulder. Merlin took Arthur's arm and cuddled into his side as if they were some sort of domesticated couple. He hadn't even held hands with Gwen in years. "I can't believe you did that.", Arthur said angrily.  
"Are you mad?"  
"Mad? Why would I be mad? You only made me break into your ex boyfriend's house without telling me.", Arthur sarcastically replied. "He has crazy eyes Merlin."  
"Mordred is harmless. His bark is bigger than his bite."

Arthur threw the bags into his trunk slamming it shut. He walked to the driver's side of the car and climbed in next to Merlin who was inspecting his nails and had his feet propped up.

"I'm sorry. Are you a child? Get your feet off of my dash. And he threatened to put a spell on me. I wouldn't exactly call that harmless. He's insane."

Merlin visibly tensed for a moment before shaking it off.  
Arthur narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "What was that?"  
"What was what?"  
"That look you just gave when I said he threatened me with magic."

"I didn't give any look. You're imagining things.", Merlin said trying to placate him. "And besides, you don't actually believe in magic do you?"  
"No, I suppose not." Arthur pulled out onto the road.  
They were halfway back to Merlin's flat when Merlin asked, "He didn't happen to mention the exact name of the spell did he?"


End file.
